I Would Give Up Immortality For You
by Madame Pomme
Summary: Hemithea was thirteen when her life was changed forever.


**Okay, so there is so little content for these two that I had to write this, even though I'm no good with romance and it's probably really bad. But I hope you enjoy!**

Hemithea was thirteen when she met Josephine. Well, she was physically thirteen. In reality, she was 'way' older, since the god Apollo had made her immortal, but she had long since lost count of how many years went by.

It was 1923, and Lady Artemis came back to their makeshift camp with a girl who made Hemithea feel like she couldn't breathe. The girl, who Lady Artemis introduced as Josephine, was stunningly beautiful. No, not beautiful, that wasn't the word.

She was handsome. Josephine had a strong jaw and dark skin that the sun glinted off of. She had short hair and dark, captivating eyes. And her muscles, Oh Gods, her muscles... Hemithea would've let Josephine bench press her.

She was friendly, too, so that was a plus. Hemithea learned that when she finally worked up the courage to talk to Josephine.

"So... welcome to the hunt."

"Hah, Thanks. The name's Josephine, but you probably already know that. I go by Josie or Jo, too." Jo held out her hand. It was calloused and thick.

"Yeah, I'm Hemithea, but many hunters just call me Emmie." Emmie took the outstretched hand. Jo had a strong grip.

"Well, Emmie, it's nice to meet ya!" Jo had the most amazing smile.

The pair made quick friends, like Jo did with many other hunters. The two started sharing tents and sleeping close to each other. It was late at night, after Jo had gone to sleep, when Hemithea realise that she 'might' be a little bit gay.

Emmie was still thirteen when she told Jo that she loved her. They had spent three years side by side in the hunt. It was late at night, and they were lying in their tent just talking softly when the words came spilling out. Jo had said something hilarious, and Emmie couldn't help herself. She laughed.

"Oh gods, I really do love you..." She continued laughing. Jo just chuckled and replied,

"I thought you'd never say it."

Josephine kissed Hemithea on the forehead before retiring for the night.

Hemithea was 'still' thirteen when she and Jo decided to leave the hunt. They had joked about it for a while, about a year, but they never really thought about the consequences. Not the growing old part, that sounded very nice (Hemithea daydreamer about sitting on a porch with Josephine when they were old, just enjoying life) but the leaving Lady Artemis and the hunters, that was the difficult part. They knew Lady Artemis didn't allow any romantic relationship in the hunt, she was known for turning hunters into prey animals for being in a relationship. They decided to take their chances.

Luckily, they caught Lady Artemis at a good time.

"Lady Artemis?"

"Yes, Hemithea?"

"I... we were thinking about something."

Lady Artemis looked between the two hunters. "And what would that be?"

"Josephine and I... we..." She took a deep breath, "We want to leave the hunters. We want to be able to love each other and live together and grow together. I'm sorry, but we can't stay..."

Lady Artemis frowned, she didn't look happy. Then she sighed and said, "Very well. Go, you have my blessings."

"Oh... oh thank you Lady Artemis, thank you! We will always miss you." Josephine squeezed her hand, and they turned to leave.

"Girls? There's a building in Indianapolis, it belongs to Britomartis. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you staying there, it's called the Waystation, or the House of Nets."

Hemithea was thirteen when she and Josephine found the Waystation and started calling it home. They started aging again sometime later and happily grew older. It was better than Hemithea could've ever imagined.

Hemithea was thirty-seven when they found an abandoned child on the side of the road and took him in. Over the next twenty years, they helped more and more young demigods get back on their feet. They just wanted to help, and eventually the Waystation became known as a safe haven for struggling demigods of all ages and religions.

Hemithea was fifty-eight when Jo found a baby and a ghost near the Waystation entrance. There was a note attached, saying that the baby was called Georgina, and that her mother could no longer afford to take care of her. Josephine was delighted to be able to raise a child with the woman she loved, and the feeling was returned.

Georgina, who Jo had started to call Georgie, proved easy to raise, especially considering Jo knew just what to do in most instances. Georgie ate her vegetables, she learned to walk quickly, her first word was "Mama" (to which both parents spent the evening quietly sobbing with joy). The one thing Georgie did not like was being alone, which was fine by her mothers. They were willing to spend every minute with their lovely baby girl. As a family.

Hemithea remembers when she met Josephine all that time ago. She remembers the joy and freedom Jo made her feel. Some of the small details to many stories have been lost to time, but the love she felt never diminished.

Hemithea loves her Josephine and their little girl, Georgina.

And she would give up anything for them.

Even immortality.


End file.
